


Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel removed the sucker from his mouth with an loud pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

Gabriel removed the sucker from his mouth with an loud pop.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Could you not do that?"

The archangel swirled his tongue around the candy. "Do what, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "You think you're being sexy and enticing, but you're really just being annoying and not in an endearing way."

"You're a terrible liar," Gabriel smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Sam, I can tell you have a huge boner right now. There's no use lieing."

Sam bitchfaced. "That has everything to do with your hand being down my pants and nothing to do with any obsene things you're doing with your mouth."

Gabriel smirked. "I can fix that.


End file.
